Dolly Heart
by Timefather64
Summary: Run, run, bunny run. Run as fast as you can. But, no matter how far you run and how you hide. You can never escape the Scarecrow's eyes.


**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, this story is a rated M for a reason that I will explain. It has gore, it has blood, and it is psychological horror. Enjoy faithful readers!)**

Dolly Heart

By Timefather64 and EternalShadow54

Edited By EpicAeromancer33

Chapter 1: Roses cut with Scissors

It was night time, the stars were out surrounding the moon that stood in the center, lighting the sky. A mare with a white coat, a rose red mane that flowed down the right side of her eye, and wearing a red rose, ran through the forest in a state of panic. She was covered in cuts and blood that slowly seeped out of her small, yet deep wounds. Every time she moved her legs while running through the dirt path road, a trail of dust billowed behind. This mare's name was Rosebud.

She was in the Everfree Forest. A forest; where the wild creatures of Equestria roam. Rosebud looks back and sees the dark silhouette of the pony that was chasing her, catching up to her at an incredible speed.

"Leave me alone!" Rosebud yelled as she picked up her pace, hoping that she'll gain more speed and get away from the persistent pony on her tail. Suddenly, wings had spread out the pony's back. They flapped about three times before the pony flew towards Rosebud.

Rosebud gasps and looks straight ahead and began to feel the adrenaline in her body douse her with speed, and hopefully giving her a shot to outrun her pursuer, but suddenly Rosebud trips over a tree root.

She fell face first to the ground, and struggled to get up so she can get away from the pony. As Rosebud got up, she was instantly pinned down by her pursuer, unable to escape.

"No! Please! Let me go!" Rosebud begged, struggling to get free from the pony's grip. The pony that was pinning her to the ground wore a brown, tattered and stitched coat with a brown hat that resembled a scarecrow's. The collar of the coat concealed the pony's face along with the hat that was tilted forward, blocking the pony's eyes from being seen.

The attacker lifts its hoof in the air and brings it down hard on Rosebud's head, knocking her out cold. Checking to see if she was still awake, the pony now knew that Rosebud was really unconscious. Picking her up and setting her on its back, the attacker began to run through the forest with its victim on its back.

Rosebud suddenly wakes up, covered in sweat. She looks around and finds herself strapped to a bed, in a room filled with stitched doll ponies looking at her. "Where am I?" Rosebud asked, struggling to get out the restraints, but was unsuccessful. She then spots the pony that attacked her; it was sitting at a desk sewing something. A mirror was next to the pony's desk revealing what it was sewing.

Rosebud stares deeply in the mirror. It was a baby blue patch of fur skin. The pony soon stops the machine and looks back at Rosebud. Rosebud struggles to get out of her restraints while yelling, "Who are you! What do you want with me!"

The pony got off the chair and pulled out scissors from its left side coat pocket. Part of the pony's face was out of the collar revealing it to be a mare, but the appearance of this mare was unknown since her coat and hat still concealed her from the light in the room.

The mare bites on to the handles of the scissors and begins to walk towards Rosebud calmly. When she got there, the mare was on the right side of the bed. She grabs the scissors with her right hoof and then roughly grabs Rosebud's mane, pulling it upwards.

"Let go, please, that hurts!" Rosebud pleaded, shaking her head trying to get the mare's grip off. But, all of that stopped after the mare smacked her hard on her right cheek, causing her to be still.

The mare grabs onto Rosebud's mane again and pulls it up revealing her forehead. The mare edges the scissors in her right hoof towards Rosebud's forehead. The point of the scissors touched the skin of Rosebud's forehead causing her to shiver from the cold touch of steel that slowly penetrated into her.

But, soon Rosebud's eyes widen after feeling the scissors continuing down, two more inches into her head and then, with a slow and careful cut, the mare began to pull the scissors down carving a vertical line into Rosebud's forehead.

Rosebud yells, feeling the stinging sensation of pain. The mare ignores Rosebud's hollering and continued to carve down until she had reached the side of her muzzle. The mare stops and pulls out the scissors, wiping the blood on the bed sheet. The mare then let's go of Rosebud's mane, putting the scissors in her left coat pocket and watches as Rosebud's blood spreads out her wound, flowing down like a slow current upon her face.

The mare then walks to her desk and opens a drawer, pulling out a toolbox. She places the toolbox on the ground and opens it, and begins to dig in it and pulls out a small circular surgeon saw.

"Please…please make the bleeding stop!" Rosebud pleaded, wailing in pain. The mare walks towards Rosebud and leaps onto the bed, towering over Rosebud. The mare places the autopsy tool on Rosebud's stomach looking at her. Rosebud began to cry, begging her killer not to inflict anymore harm on her.

Rosebud looks deeply through the mare's hat and then gasps, shaking her head sideways in disbelief. "No, no, no, no it can't be! It's you, please, please don't kill me!" She begged, beginning to tremble vibrantly.

The mare gave no response as she turned on the small circular saw and began cutting through the skin that hid beneath Rosebud's coat. Rosebud yelled as loud as she can, but that yell was silenced by the sound of cutting flesh.

The mare then turns off the blade, taking it out and looks at Rosebud who was close to passing out due to blood loss. The mare tilted her head sideways and starred oddly at Rosebud. The mare then got off the bed and placed the blade on top of her desk.

Walking back to Rosebud, the mare hopped back on top of the bed and then grabbed onto both sides of the bleeding line that lead down Rosebud's stomach. In a split second Rosebud's eyes widened, as she began to yell in excruciating pain from feeling her stomach being split open. Rosebud looks at the mare in pure shock, becoming unable to speak.

The mare pulls out her scissors with her left hoof and places it on Rosebud's neck. Rosebud slowly shuts her eyes as she feels her throat being slit open by the cold steel of the scissors. Her life had slipped away.

The mare grabs on to Rosebud's left lung and yanks it out. The force of the lung being ripped causes blood to splatter on her clothing. She leaps from the bed and walks towards her desk, opening the left bottom drawer. She takes out a glass jar, filled with some sort of chemical liquid inside.

She opens the lid, and puts the left lung within the chemical. Putting the lid back on and shutting it, the mare proceeds to grab the jar, and flies towards the door, opening it. She races out of her room, and heads down a narrow hallway with few family portraits upon the green painted walls.

The hall was long, the floors covered with a rose red rug sitting under a wooden table, holding up a small plant pot. The plant pot had black and white healthy roses within it, just sprouting from their buds. The mare had passed by two doors that stood at each side of the hallway, facing one another, each made of wood, and both with shining gold knobs.

Soon the mare enters into a kitchen. The kitchen had no table, but instead it had a wide long counter connected to another counter next to a sink. There were three stalls placed on each side. The walls were painted white with dolls pinned into the wall.

The mare lands in front of a refrigerator and opens it with her left hoof. After opening the fridge, she starred at two jars; both were filled with the same chemical as the jar she was holding. The jar to the mare's left had a kidney floating in it. The jar on the mare's right had two eyeballs floating.

The mare gently pushes the two jars aside and places the jar with Rosebud's lung in between them. She then closes the fridge door. After that, the mare walks back into the hallway, calm with each step she makes. She stops in front of the door to the left in the hallway, and opens it. After entering into the room, the mare flicked the switch on the wall next to her, turning on the lights.

The room was a normal bedroom, one that can match a guest room if it wasn't for the desk near the bed with a notebook atop of the surface. She closes the door and then walks towards her desk at a calm pace.

When she reached the chair, she pulled it back. She then sat in the old chair, and pulls herself up the side of the oak wood desk. The mare pulls the top right drawer from her desk open. She takes out a pen and closes the drawer.

The notebook was known as "Hunting Peter Rabbit." The mare opens to the cover page of the notebook and came across a page with ponies names written on it. She had marked her first page and then turns twenty pages ahead.

For each page she turned, there were marked names of ponies that were each circled and crossed out. When she reached her twentieth page, the mare took out the cap of her pen and scans down to cross out names of the ponies on her list. She stops on Rosebud's name and circles it. She then looks at the name under it that was uncrossed and not circled. The next pony on her list was Berry Punch.


End file.
